


Prompt 7: Cartoons

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Tiny Toon Adventures - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel settle their differences... kinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 7: Cartoons

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Misstrickster
> 
> cartoons

“What the hell are you watching?” Dean asked, looking over the back of the couch and to the tv currently blaring out, was that... Tiny Toon Adventures? Gabriel looked back at him, smirking as Castiel just blinked. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Course not! This is good quality fun!” Gabriel stated, his grin widening.

“Yeah... if you’re like, eight...” Dean muttered, shaking his head. ‘Seriously? You guys are angels, shouldn’t you at least be watching something a little more stimulating?”

“This is stimulating!” Gabriel shot back, snorting. “You just don’t know quality plot line.”

Dean scoffed, crossing his arms. ‘Right. A plot that’s only good for half an episode before they have to start a new one. Please.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel sighed. “Fine. What’d you used to watch then that was so much better?”

“Transformers dude!”

“Oh god... so much was just explained..” Gabriel groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dean’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Seriously? At least it had a good villain! This? Daffy duck as your main antagonist? That’s weak, dude.”

“I’m surprised you even know the word antagonist. And you take that back!” Gabriel added the last half louder, pointing at Dean’s chest, jabbing him as he spoke to emphasize his words. “Daffy was a wonderful antagonist when given the opportunity ‘cause he was just a kid making mistakes! Megatron was a pussy!”

“Oh you did NOT just insult Lord Megatron! I’ll go all Ravage on your ass!”

“Megatron couldn’t evil his way out of a paper bag without Soundwave’s help!”

“Oh my god, your voice is more annoying than Starscream’s.”

“Tiny Toons has valuable life lessons about sharing and caring!”

“Transformers did too! AND! They had PSAs!”

“The idea of changing from a robot to a car is stupid!”

“Your face is stupid! At least mine were cool! What’s so awesome about a bunch of snot nosed kids in diapers!?”

“They’re adorable! And cute!”

“Their granny was a creepy old lady that played house with a bunch of stuffed animals in diapers!”

A gasp. “At least it had imagination! It wasn’t a cliched robot show!”

“They’re not robots! They’re cybertronians!”

Sam sat himself down on the couch, taking a handful of popcorn and sighing. “Gabe insulted Megatron again, didn’t he?”

“Yes...” Castiel sighed.

“Well...” Sam mused, tossing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth. “At least he hasn’t brought Jazz into it.”

“JAZZ WAS A STEREOTYPE!”

“TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!”

Castiel just reached onto the table and handed over a beer. “You’ll need this...”


End file.
